piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Jack's lordship, Teague, Piece of Eight, and Jolly Roger
Jolly Roger was a merciless soul, but the Pirate Brethren Court found a good use for him. Jolly was their henchman, performing unsavory deeds when the Court did not want to soil their hands or reputations. For his service, Jolly knew that one day, he'd be voted onto the prestigious Court - something he wanted more than life itself. Jolly and Jack Sparrow had been friends, long ago, and he was always envious of Jack's uncanny luck. As Jack's reputation grew, so did Jolly's resentment. '''So when Captain Teague left the Court and gave his seat to his son', Jack Sparrow, Jolly vowed revenge.'' This is what the POTCO Lore says. Now to get to the point. 1) Jolly Roger tried to obtain the position of Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, by intending to win Jack Sparrow's piece of eight. However, Sparrow outsmarted Roger and thus started their feud. 2) We know that Teague abandoned his position of a Pirate Lord to become a Keeper of the Code. But Teague was already a Keeper of the Code during the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father, which means that if he passed his title of a Pirate Lord to Jack, Jack became a Pirate Lord when he was fifteen years old (which can't be true, of course). 3) Now we know from the Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom novel that Esmeralda was a Pirate Lord of the Caribbean before Jack. A position which was passed to her from her grandfather, Don Rafael. 4) We know from the AWE second DVD that Jack got his Piece of Eight, (or at least the beads from the POE) from a Moroccan lady of ill repute. If we assume that only the Siamese coin was the original POE, and we know that the coin was one of the first two bits he ever pirated, should we assume that he stole that coin from Esmeralda? So, this is my theory. The story from the POTCO Lore is wrong. When Teague abandoned his position of a Pirate Lord, he hasn't passed his title to Jack, but to someone else. When Jack grew up, he stole the Siamese coin from Esmeralda, and became a Pirate Lord. But that also means that the story of Jolly Roger is non-canonical.--Uskok 17:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Jolly Roger's story "non-canonical"...maybe not. Maybe... :#Teague offered Jack the title of a Pirate Lord, but Jack wasn't able take it at the time(since Jack is too young to be a Lord or something like that)...and Jolly Roger may have left the scene before hearing Jack say "no thanks". :#After Jack refuses to take the title of Pirate Lord, Teague gives the title to Rafael and Esmeralda(the "next in line" candidates for Pirate Lord). :#As for Jack's piece of eight, I think we can assume that when the time came, Jack could have stolen the coin from Esmeralda. :That's just my thought on this conspiracy theory. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::But if the story of Jolly Roger is true, that means that at least the part with Teague is wrong. Jack stole the coin from Esmeralda and Jolly tried to steal the coin from Jack in a poker match.--Uskok 13:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::So, like it could be that Teague abandoned the position of PL of Madagascar around the JS prequels, somehow got reinstated by the PoF novel(since AC Crispin's book has Teague being PL as well as KotC), and sometime resigned to be just the KotC. And sometime between the Wicked Wench sinking and CotBP(or maybe even before the LotBC prequels because of the cover of The Caribbean), Jack became the PL of the Caribbean. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:07, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::So, Teague was a Pirate Lord and Keeper of the Code at the same time. Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis''08:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: I don't think there is answear to this riddle. It's just an unfortunate case of conflicting sources, in which case you need to make a template that says so, and attach it to all articles that are effected by this issue. Jayden Matthews 11:06, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :I've just received word, from Captain Teague,that in the original AWE script, Teague was Pirate Lord of Madagascar in the following: "'''CAPTAIN TEAGUE of Madagascar arrives '-- who wears the same garb at Jack. A moment between Jack and Teague -- who stole the look from who?"'' And it does mean he's a lord, since it also said: "Various PIRATE LORDS arrive." I kinda could go either way on this one: write it to where Teague was a PL and KttC in AWE, or put a template of some sort in there(maybe this one). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 02:39, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops, forgot to tell you that there's also no mention of a Keeper to the Code in the script at all. Additionally the Pirata Codex doesn't appear. ;) Captain Teague 02:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I also have that script, and it's never stated in it that Teague is a Pirate Lord, or Keeper of the Code. Since only the official material is canonical, we cant use that script as a source. Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 08:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed. Also read somewhere that this script was only used for "budgeting and scheduling purposes." Captain Teague 01:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:The Faithful Bride